Merchants, retailers, and others who provide or sell goods or services (“items”) over a network through an electronic commerce application often have a large number of items to offer to customers. To assist customers in searching for desired items, merchants and retailers often organize inventories by grouping similar products together. Such groupings may even be hierarchical, with a general category encompassing a broad variety of products and narrower subcategories encompassing a smaller number of more similar products.